


Aries

by RonniRotten



Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Children, Creativity Split, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Disney References, Gen, King Creativity, Magic Mirrors, OG Creativity Sanders, Snacks & Snack Food, The Split, The king is not having a good time, Threats of Violence, do not copy to other sites, how much is real and how much is symbolic? You can judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: King Marcus is just a kid, as are the other sides. But he has had enough of playing two parts and being pulled by the other sides to spend time with them.This is the events leading up to the Split.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Aries

In the most elegant castle in the imagination, it wasn't unheard of for the king of the realm to have some issues. After a fit of kicking, crying, and screaming, he was tired and needed a nap. Unfortunately he couldn't afford one yet, so he sat on the floor in front of a golden full body mirror.

"Do you think that Curiousity and Feely will call me next?" he asked his reflection. The little boy in a gray tunic and regal purple vest with gold and silver embroidery trim stared back at him with a matching pout. 

"You're right. It's probably Pressy the Snake and the Scardey Spidey!" he laughed bitterly, "It doesn't matter!"

He eyed his reflection thoughtfully and groaned, flopping on his back. His ceiling was the only blank space in this room, his room, and he wanted to fill it with something to match his personality. He had a million ideas, that wasn't the problem. 

"Markie!" a voice called to him, pulling him from his safe haven and into the brightest part of the mind. He rose up with his usual flourish and glanced around the room. Two boys his age with glasses were standing next to each other with matching grins. 

"Hello?" King Marcus asked more than greeted. He did not like the looks of these two right then. They were up to something, some harmless mischief in need of a little magic.

"Markie! Markie!" the boy with an indigo shirt and tattered overalls cheered, "You know how Thomas just watched  _ Aladdin _ again?"

"Yes? I'm a part of him and I don't like rewinding that VHS so I don't want to watch it again." Marcus pouted. He wanted to go back to his room and relax for a while, but no! 

"We don't want to watch it again," the other boy in a cyan tee shirt with a kitten on it giggled, "Curiosity wants to explore Agrahbah and I don't want him to get in trouble on his own." 

"Uh huh," Markie frowned. 

"We want you to come with us and show us that part of your Endless Kingdom."

"It would be so nice to see part of your world with you and it would be a lotta fun." Feely beamed and clasped his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture. Curiosity was bouncing where he stood, excited to see what could be seen. Marcus, exhausted and stressed out, hated to shatter their excitement.

"Right this way!" he cheered and sank out with them.

* * *

"I am such a dummy!" Marcus groaned to his equally aggravated reflection. Of course the journey into the imagination was going to make him more tired! Of course he couldn't exactly say no to those two excited kids. He felt twice his age, like eight. 

"At least they're napping now!" Markie groaned and plopped down to sit on the floor, "I wanna take a nap! But I can't sleep!" He slammed his chubby fists on the floor and scrunched up his face. It was not time to cry like a baby. His reflection was just as close to breaking down too. 

"Hey, it's okay. You can cry." Markie said and got on his knees, "You won't cry unless I do. But I can't yet." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and plastered a smile on his face.

The reflection's smile was just as strained. He ran a hand through his hair and wilted, as if he could think of something better to do. 

"Soon the scary ones will call me. They have the fun ideas. I like the adventures but every so often I want to fight monsters and dragons." He paused and rolled his neck and shoulders. They would call him soon enough. 

"No I like the adventures a lot! They're fun and I can sing as much as I want—I don't get to sing around Fear because that makes him jumpy. But I get to be the bad guy, and it's fun!" He argued with the reflection. 

"You're right, they're both fun. I guess I just like it when I can be mean." 

"Highness!" a calm lisping voice called to him. This time he sank out and appeared in the darker part of the mind. A young boy in a yellow raincoat and a black tee shirt with a snake on it. He was the only one with two eye colors but that was the only odd thing about him.

"Where's Fear?" Marcus asked when he didn't see the spidering. Pressy crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"Fear doesn't want to eat the cookies I made. He's on the ceiling." Marcus looked up and saw the telltale red diamond and four spindly legs on a hoodie-clad boy who was hiding his face. 

"You're too young to bake!" Fear hissed, "What if they're poisonous or try to eat me instead!?" 

"Pressy made them, not me!" Markie huffed. 

"So they don't sing! Big deal!" Fear hissed.

"Kingy, you don't gots to turn into a monster," Pressy sighed and summoned a plate of lopsided chocolate chip cookies, "All you gots to do is eat one so scardey spidey will eat." 

"That's all?" Marcus questioned and took a cookie. Pressy bit his lip and nodded, trying to contain his excitement. Marcus bit off a piece and chewed thoughtfully. The only question was, should he fake his death and take the rest of the cookies, or try and get Fear to eat. They were that good.

"Fear," Marcus said once he was finished, "If you don't get down here I'm taking the rest!" Pressy beamed proudly. That smile fell when Fear hissed at them. 

"He gots to eat," Pressy pouted. Marcus hated to see such an expression on his friend's face. He snatched that plate of cookies and grew six spider legs. Fear would eat!

* * *

"Argh!" Markie groaned when he returned from the fun little spider chase that ended with Fear eating the cookies and a pile of sides on the floor. It was too much! He shoved past his bed and sat in front of the mirror, finally allowing himself to cry.

"It's not fair!" he sobbed, "Everyone needs Markie! Everyone needs Kingy!" And he was right. Fear and Pressy needed him for his scary ideas, the ones Thomas didn't like, the ones Feely was trying to push away. Feely and Curiosity needed him for adventures and making stuff. He was being torn apart at the seams! 

"I don't want to be Marcus anymore!" 

"Then don't," his own voice responded. He stared at his reflection and calmed his crying. 

"What?" 

"Don't be Marcus anymore," his reflection said independent of his movements.

"But how?" 

"You need another you, right? You're Creativity." 

"I can make another me!" Marcus gasped and placed his hands on the mirror.

His fingers trembled as they slipped through the glass. His reflection grabbed his hands, letting the King pull him out of the mirror.

"C'mon! You can do it!" the reflection shouted as the barrier became more like gelatin. Marcus pulled with all his might, his reflection inching his way into the world. 

Bam! 

Marcus fell backwards with his double collapsing on top of him. The mirror shattered and collapsed with a bang, and Marcus could feel a change stirring within him right before he and his double passed out.

It was morning when the two awoke. One of the two sat up and rubbed his head. He felt light and full of inspiration. He glanced at his arms and saw the white jacket with gold trim. He bit back a squeal at the discovery. Then he saw his twin who looked like he had two black eyes and a white streak in his hair. His outfit was black and messier than his own. He nudged the other gently.

"Ow!" The other grunted and sat up. He got one look at his twin and beamed. 

"It worked!" he chuckled, "Now Feely and Curiosity have a side to play with! And so do Pressy and Fear!"

"I remember them, specially Curiosity and Feely. Everything is so fuzzy." 

"Well that's okay. They probably won't like me and I can remind you of stuff!"

"What's your name?"

"M—us" the boy yawned, "Remus."

"Remus? Okay! I'm—I'm Roman!" Roman giggled sheepishly. From that day on, Marcus was no more, red and green were claimed, purple was abandoned, and Thomas' head got so much more interesting.

Remus sat on his bed and stared at the old broken mirror. He was far from content with the way the mindscape shifted, the way Virgil left. But it wasn't  _ his  _ fault. 

"I should have left you in there. The split was bound to happen eventually but I shouldn't have forced it." he mused bitterly, "Now look at me, I remember it all, the memories of a stranger. No wonder they think I'm demented. Even I can't tell how it went down for sure!" 

"Markie snapped and had no idea what would happen when he pulled you out of there Aries. Just for kicks, I think I'll bludgeon who you've become and sing about being a menace. Should be bloody, gory, and fun! Ta-ta!"

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact Mars is said to be the father of Romulus and Remus in the myth, so I went with Marcus which could come from the name Mars. Mars is just Roman Aries, hence the title.
> 
> Yes I made Remus keep the memories and the original body. Roman is still the "older" twin because he woke up first.


End file.
